deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Norris vs The One Above All
Battle of the overpowered beings who will win this epic battle of battles? NOTE: Chuck Norris may only be used with feats from his movies, TV shows, and book. No Internet memes are allowed. I am only using Chuck Norris' character, not his real self. =Interlude= W:We covered insanely powerful fighters but this is the most insane idea ever! B:The fighters are Chuck Norris,Do I even need to explain? W:And The One Above All,The name says all that is needed W:It is our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skill to see who will win a Death Battle! =Chuck Norris= W:Carlos Ray “Chuck” Norris was a very good martial artist and actor.This made him a good mine for jokes B:In fact, He even has a book explaining pretty insane things W;Here are facts about him that are from:The Truth About Chuck Norris: 400 facts about the World's Greatest Human. B:Chuck Norris can kill 2 stones with 1 bird W:Chuck Norris can delete the Recycling Bin. B:Chuck Norris was bitten by a cobra and after five days of excruciating pain... the cobra died. W:Chuck Norris wears sunglasses so that his eyes won't hurt the sun. B:Death once had a near-Chuck-Norris experience W:Chuck Norris puts the "laughter" in "manslaughter" B:Chuck Norris's calendar goes straight from March 31st to April 2. No one fools Chuck Norris. W:Chuck Norris doesn't breathe air. He holds air hostage. B:The saddest moment for a child is not when he learns Santa Claus isn't real, it's when he learns Chuck Norris is W:When Chuck Norris was born he drove his mom home from the hospital B:Chuck Norris once kicked a horse in the chin. Its descendants today are known as giraffes W:Chuck Norris plays russian roulette with a fully loded revolver... and wins B:Chuck Norris has a diary. It's called the Guinness Book of World Records. W:Chuck Norris is the only man to ever defeat a brick wall in a game of tennis. B:Every one of Chuck Norris blood cells have black belts. W:Chuck Norris in WWE also prevented Jeff from interfering Undertaker and Yokozumo B:Also legend has it that Chuck has a 3rd fist under that large beard W:However,even a man like this has weaknesses for intstance,his chesthair is responsible for his loss atgainst Bruce Lee B:But other than that if you face this guy you best not fight him cause if you do that is a 45-11 aka suicide! CN:When the boogeyman sleeps at night he checks his closet for Chuck Norris =The One Above All= W:The One Above All is the most mysterious figure in the Marvel Universe B:Not much is known about this character but what we do know is this: He is stronger than any being in the the Marvel Universe. W:This includes The Living Tribunal,Thanos,Galactus,Infinity,Eternity,Death and The Celestials (in no specific order) B: He was even smart enough to trick Thanos into absorbing the multiverse and restoring W: We cannot find any way of killing him as even if a being absobs the heart of the universe like Thanos he could just trick them, in any canon Marvel source there is no mere threath ever done to TOAA B:Will Chuck be the 1st one? =Pre Fight= W:The combatans are settime to end this debate once and for all B:IT IT TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! CN is walking around he then saw his opponent, as a man, he gives him a glare CN:Who are you TOAA just stands there CN: Maybe a kick will get you to talk =Fight!= FIGHT!!! Chuck strikes TOAA with a powerful punch, TOAA does not flinch at all Chuck shocked by this steps up his game by doing a powerful kick Once again TOAA takes 0 damage Chuck: Who are you> TOAA sits there waiting Chuck does the Roundhouse Kick he did on Segata Sanshiro ultimately destroying the Earth The battle continues throughout the Solar System Chuck throws Mars into TOAA Chuck: Meh, Mars never had life the second I went there Chuck throws other planets into TOAA , once again it does not do anything Chuck uses several Roundhouse Kicks The camera zooms out of the galaxy slowly getting destroyed TOAA seems to be planning something Chuck kicks TOAA, to his surprise it actually hurts Chuck confident that he will win continuously punches and kicks TOAA, TOAA is shaken and stirred! Chuck: Feel me! Chuck with all his might punches TOAA, he rips him in half ! KO!!! Chuck: Now what? TOAA: Now you die! Chuck: You can talk!? (turns out Chuck was fooled, TOAA was neer harmed at all, he was just acting the whole thing) Chuck not knowing what is going on did one last Roundhouse Kick, Like earlier, it did nothing. Chuck: WHAT? TOAA actually tries to fight Using barely any effort he punched the crap out of Chuck Chuck tries to punch but TOAA broke his arm while he was doing so TOAA grabs Chuck by hte chest hair and rips him apart KO!!!!!!! Remains: Chuck is not even on the screen anymore TOAA is reparing the damages in that battle as if nothing happened =Aftermath= B:Did Chuck just die? W:Yes B:HOW?! W:It is really simple Chuck(not counting memes) is only universal since 1 Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick does equal a Big Bang. A universe sized explosion that is presumably how the universe began. B: But a universe exploding kick is a laughable feat compared to many Marvel characters which include Cosmic Gods like Galactus and Reality Warpers like Eternity W: Not to mention how smart TOAA is he knows all giving him a drastic intelect edge and he is everywhere, literally everywhere making him far faster than even Chuck Norris. B:Um, Errr. I got nothing this is too insane W: The winner is The One Above All Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Reality Warpers Category:What-If? Death Battles